Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H9-47941 describes such a technology, wherein in the case of cutting by a ball-end mill, the feeding speed is controlled in consideration of the displacement amount of tools varying dependent on rigidity of the tools generated due to increasing of machining load.